


人工智能/Artificial Intelligence - The Ghost in the Machine

by i605



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i605/pseuds/i605
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch made a robot named Reese after the real one died. He set no boundaries between this robot and human when he first designed it. Later, the Robot Reese acquired many human behaviors and gradually developed a personality of its own. It crossed the line between artificial intelligence and human, managed to do many things that Finch had never expected. In the end, the Robot Reese fell in love with Finch, not in the identity of the dead Reese but a brand new person.However, Finch thought this is his fault cause he shouldn’t have let a pile of metal developed its own personality. So, He decided to shut Reese down. One afternoon, When Reese was playing piano in front of a window, Finch shut it down.But the robot Reese felt relieved, cause in the last second of its life, it heard Finch call a name in a very missing voice ——John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	人工智能/Artificial Intelligence - The Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Remains (by Maurissa Tancharoen & Jed Whedon)，the Meadow

序

Day.1　　Nov.8 2021  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 21:52:10 P.M.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The chipset is on...  
芯片组启动...

Selecting strategy...  
策略选择启动...

Optimal strategy selected.  
最优策略选择

*　　Success  
*　　成功

Admin: Harold Finch...　　　　　　　　 Evaluating option...  
系统管理员：Harold Finch...　　　　　　选择评估...

*　　Success  
*　　成功  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　“好了。现在，睁开眼睛。”

　　脖子后面的开关被拨开，机器依言睁开了眼睛。正对着它——或者说，是“他”——的，是一个戴眼镜的，神情严肃的小个子男人。见机器回应了自己的话，小个子男人难掩疲惫的脸上露出了一丝欣慰。

　　“很好，你识别了我的第一个命令。告诉我，你可以看见我吗？”

　　机器点头。

　　“那么，我是谁？”

　　“系统管理员，Harold Finch。” 机器听见自己这样回答道。

　　小个子男人——他的主人，Finch，不吝啬地对他绽开一个大大的微笑，那样子看起来有些傻，但机器可以辨认出来，那笑容绝对属于“真心”的范畴。于是机器快速走过一遍程序，由核心芯片选择方案，带动脸部做出了一个类似于人类微笑的表情。

　　Finch看上去是想摸摸机器的头发，但最后还是收了手。他低头清了清嗓子，再抬头时已经恢复了最初的平静与严肃。他看着眼前那个外表与常人无异的机器说道：“从此以后，你就属于我了。有许多事情，你需要慢慢学习，知道吗？”

　　“是，Harold。” 机器仍然微笑。

　　“我不喜欢别人叫我Harold，你可以叫我Finch。” 系统管理员纠正，“而你，你也需要有一个名字。”

　　系统管理员犹豫了一下。

　　“John Reese。从今以后你就叫做这个名字。” Finch看向机器的目光带着评估，“而我，将会称呼你为Mr.Reese。”

　　机器——现在是Mr.Reese了——微微向着小个子欠了欠身。“一切都听你的，boss。”

 

Day.2　　Nov.8 2021  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 00:14:30 A.M.

　　Finch拔掉了Reese身上连接着的电线，然后用胶水粘好它人造皮肤上的伤口，完成了最后的调试程序。

　　“现在，试试看能不能坐起来。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Checking action & sense chipset state...  
检测动作感知芯片状态...

*　　On  
*　　启动

The gravity sensing device...  
重力感应装置...

*　　On  
*　　启动  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Reese眨了眨眼睛，腰部的齿轮开始转动，气压泵收缩，它的上身被慢慢地支了起来。Finch在一边扶着他，脸上小心翼翼的表情就好像生怕Reese会在下一秒彻底散架一样。

　　“很好，Mr.Reese，非常好。现在站起来，看看能不能正常地走路。”

　　Reese转过身子把腿从床上拿了下来。它的前脚掌刚一着地，它就急着把身体的全部重量压了上去，还没来得及做出回应的膝盖顺势滑向了前方。多亏了有Finch在它的胳膊下撑着他，要不然它就直接瘫倒在地上了。Finch把它扶回到床上，蹲下身子仔细检查了一下他的脚部。

　　脚掌中间的关节不知道被什么东西固定住了，Reese没法以正常的受力面积着地。

　　“看来我们还得处理一下这里。” Finch用手术刀在它的脚心划开一个十字切口，借着手电的灯光用镊子把卡在齿轮中间的螺丝夹了出来。

　　现在Reese可以正常地走路了。它先是扶着墙壁上监控器的屏幕试探性地走了几步，掌握了基本的要领之后它走路的速度便快了起来。对于一个机器人来说，单纯就这一间小小的实验室里就有太多的东西需要他们去分析和处理，所以Reese自然没有注意到，管理员Finch的脸上又偷偷浮出了一丝微笑。

“请过来这里一下，Mr.Reese，穿上这些衣服。” Finch举起了早已准备好的一摞衣物，“希望他们还合身。”

　　Finch单膝跪在地上帮它穿好袜子，身体尽量保持正直。Reese则低着头努力想把衬衫的扣子系好。它才刚刚启动，还处在各个零件的磨合阶段，手指的关节也比较生硬，光是系好最下面的几颗扣子它就花了好长的时间。不过熟能生巧，Reese学习的能力是绝对不容质疑的。剩下的那几颗扣子，眨眼的功夫就被他系好了。

　　机器人从床上站了起来，把脚塞进鞋里，然后打开双臂，伸张放平。Finch检查了一下衣服的尺寸，长短刚刚好，但是好像有点肥了，“我可以把其他的衣服再改瘦一点，反正你也不会再胖了。”

　　Finch在实验室里转了几圈，把调试用的电脑装回到挎包里，准备带着Reese回家。

　　“May I?” Reese撅了撅下嘴唇，伸出左手，悬在空中等待搀扶起它的管理员。这让Finch吃了一惊，因为他从来没有教过它这些东西，而且…它脸上表情，它们是那么的柔和，一点也不僵硬。

　　“Thank you, Mr.Reese.” Finch把它的前臂夹在腋下，脸上挤出一团笑容。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 06:25:52 A.M.

　　Finch打算开车把自己和Reese送回家里。

　　Reese的存储器里多半还都空闲着，因为有太多的东西Finch还没来得及灌输给它，有太多的知识需要它自己来储备和积累。Finch想着，也许他可以给Reese配备一台电脑，毕竟网络才是学习的最快途径，不是吗？

　　一路上Reese没有说太多的话，甚至都没有问什么问题。

　　车子开出了最喧闹的市中心，在一处安静而又优美的住宅区停了下来。Finch熄火下了车，Reese学着他的样子解开安全带，也下了车。

　　一串钥匙在管理员的手中哗啦啦地转了几圈，Finch推开了房子的大门。“Welcome back, Mr.Reese.”

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 10:40:22 A.M.

　　Finch正在领它熟悉房间。

　　“这里是客厅，Mr.Reese，我想我们以后的大多数时间都会在这里度过。窗台下的那个大家伙叫钢琴，指一种乐器，至于墙上挂着的那些电子产品，以后我会慢慢地告诉你该怎么去使用。”

　　“角落里趴着的那个是小熊，他只能听懂荷兰语，我过些日子我会教你的。”

　　“这里是餐厅，对面的台子就是厨房，这儿将会是我们做饭吃饭的地方。当然，如果你喜欢，我们也可以在客厅里吃饭…”

　　“这是卧室，睡觉的地方。拉开这扇拉门，这里就是衣柜。这一半都是我的衣服，这一半是你的，我已经按照从非正式场合到正式场合的顺序把衣服排好了，当然，肥瘦我还得再改一下...衣服下面的隔间是放鞋子的地方。”

　　“这一间是书房，里面基本上都是我的收藏，你可以在这儿看书。书房的门通常都是不关上的，但上了锁的那个抽屉你不要去动。”

　　“好了，基本上就是这些了，Mr.Reese。这就是我们将要一起生活的地方，我们通常把这种地方叫作...家。”

 

Day.7　　Nov.13 2021  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 10:20:37 A.M.

　　“Finch，我不舒服。” Reese卧在客厅的沙发里，像个小孩一样撅着嘴。

　　“哪里不舒服了？” Finch下意识地伸手去摸Reese的额头，直到手指触碰到它人造皮肤的那一刻他才反应过来，Reese是个机器人，机器人是不会发烧的。

　　Reese伸出右手的食指，指了指自己鼓鼓的肚子。

　　“原来是这样...” 

　　Finch当初在设计Reese的时候并没有给它加入代谢系统，它可以像正常的人类一样吃东西喝东西，但所有进入体内的食物和水都会被压缩处理。固体和液体因为没有可以排泄的通道，自然只能堆积在它的肚子里。

　　“Mr.Reese，试着启动一下你的清理装置。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Start cleaning device...  
启动清理装置...

Junk scanning...  
废弃物扫描中...

Junk cleaning...  
废弃物清理中

State of process:  
进程状态：

*　　Finished  
*　　已完成

Junk scanning...　　　　　　　　　　Cleaned.  
废弃物扫描中...　　　　　　　　 已清除  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Reese从沙发上冲了起来，两三步跑进厕所抱着马桶开始呕吐。小个子接了一杯水，摇摇晃晃地跟Reese的身后。Reese的肚子里一阵翻腾，所有的杂物都一股脑地涌了出来。这个时候，Reese本来是应该开始流眼泪的，但是Finch没有在它的眼角加上泪腺，Finch认为它不会用得到泪腺。当Reese把肚子里的东西差不多都吐干净了以后，Finch把水递给了它。

　　“还想让我再吐吗？” Reese哀怨地看了Finch一眼。

　　“我是要让你漱漱嘴，Mr.Reese。” Finch控制住了想要翻白眼的眼皮，把水杯塞进它的手里后就一瘸一瘸地走回到客厅里。

　　Reese漱干净了嘴里的残渣，揉着瘪下去的肚子重新卧回沙发里继续看它的电视。Reese躲在书房里不知道在干些什么。虽然书房的门没关，但门的位置很偏，除非走到门口，否则根本看不见房间里面。

　　电视看够了，机器人开始在沙发上抱着电脑记菜谱。大概过了半个多小时，Finch从书房里出来了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Start emotion detecting device...  
启动感情探测装置...

Emotion detecting...  
感情探测中...

Analyzing facial expression...  
正在分析面部表情...

Conclusion: SAD  
分析结论：悲伤

*　　Expression filed.  
*　　表情已归档  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Finch不高兴，他很悲伤。

　　网上说吃东西可以缓解人类压抑的心情。

　　“今晚我们来吃火腿蛋松饼吧，怎么样？我下厨。” Reese似乎已经忘记了刚才呕吐时的痛苦，这会儿又开始惦记吃的东西了。

　　可事实上，它没有忘。只不过它更想让它的管理员高兴起来。为了他让高兴，Reese甘愿承受这点痛苦。 

　　Finch点头答应了，但他看起来还是很不高兴。Reese不知道他怎么了。“也许是因为他还没有真正吃到火腿蛋松饼的关系吧。”

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 06:45:53 P.M.

　　“撬锁的第一步就是把扭力扳手插入锁孔，并和你转动钥匙一样向同一个方向转动。这使得内锁芯和外锁芯稍微地错开，这在销子槽中形成了一个微小的支架。在锁芯上施力的同时，把撬棍插入锁孔，开始拨动销子。”

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 11:23:12 P.M.

　　两个人躺在床上，Finch卧在它的手臂里，头枕着它的胸膛。

　　他把耳朵压在Reese的胸口，可是仍然听不到它心跳的声音。显然，它没有一颗可以跳动的心脏，但至少它的身体还是温暖的。中央处理器的热量被导热系统带到全身各处，这使得它的体温摸起来和正常人没什么两样。

　　鼾声很快在Reese的耳边响了起来。它尽量不去吵醒他，小心地把Finch从自己的身上移回到床上，然后把他摆成一个有利于缓解颈椎疲劳的姿势。

　　Reese准备好了回形针和小刀片。它回到楼下，进到书房里。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 11:40:14 P.M.

　　Reese放下手里的工具，轻轻拉开了那个上了锁的抽屉。

　　抽屉里面躺着几块巧克力和一把手枪，枪膛里没有子弹。手枪的下面压着一张旧照片，Reese把他们拿出来仔细看了看，照片上的人是Finch和他自己。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Target: Admin/Harold Finch　　 Analyzing facial expression...  
对象：管理员/Harold Finch　　 正在分析面部表情...

Conclusion: HAPPY  
分析结论：高兴

Target: Host/John Reese　　　　 Analyzing facial expression...  
对象：宿主/John Reese　　　　 正在分析面部表情...

Conclusion: HAPPY  
分析结论：高兴  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　照片上的Finch眼角堆着皱纹，看起来笑得很开心。

 

Day.31　　Dec.7 2021  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 7:14:56 A.M.

　　“Mr.Reese，我要去参加公司的一个会议，大概中午就能回来。你一个人在家没问题？” Finch一边系着马甲的扣子一边把小熊领到一个单独的房间里拴了起来。

　　不知道为什么，从Reese住进这所房子的第一天起，小熊就总是对它充满了敌意。Finch在的时候还好，小熊最多也就是冲着Reese叫几声。若假如Finch不在，而他俩又恰好共处在同一个房间里，那等到Finch回来就会发现家里多出一个全身都是抓伤和咬伤的Reese等着他去修理。

　　Finch教会了Reese荷兰语，可即便这样也没能让小熊乖顺起来，它下的命令小熊一句也不听。

　　Reese看着Finch把小熊孤零零地拴在房间里，叹了一口气。“我想应该没有什么问题，等会我会把那几件洗干的衣服熨平，等我忙完估计你也就回来了。”

　　Finch冲它笑笑，穿上了皮鞋。

　　“注意安全。”

　　“嗯，中午见。”

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 8:40:24 A.M.

　　Reese把需要熨烫的衣物全部拿了出来，七套西装和五件衬衫，Finch的和自己的加在一起。当然，这几件也不是什么太上乘的西装。Finch那几件定制的衣服他都会送到干洗店去清洗。至于这些，这些只不过是Finch平时在家穿的便装而已。他不想Reese闲得难受，所以才给它找了这份技术含量不高的活来做。

　　Reese自从住进这里以后就很少再穿西装了，大多数时间它都会呆在自己柔软舒适的居家服里。它喜欢这样，简单，随意，充满了生活的痕迹。即使偶尔不得不跟Finch一起出门去买菜或者置办其他的东西，它也会随随便便地穿上这些衣服。

　　Finch就在自己的身边，他不会再离开了。既然自己不像Finch一样那么注重衣着，那Reese自然也就没必要浪费那么多时间在搭配衣服上了。它不再需要用衣服来包装自己了。

　　但是有一套衣服，Finch一直把它挂在衣橱里，他自己的那一侧。那件衣服明显不是Finch的尺寸，而且衣服很脏，上面还粘着泥土和一点血迹。Finch从来不去洗那件衣服，也没有送去干洗店干洗过。那套衣服就那样被他用衣袋包装起来，尘封在衣橱的角落里，看上去似乎是被他忘记了，但Reese确定Finch没有。

　　Reese熨到了一件自己的外套，它把衣服翻到里面一侧，看到了Finch改动过的针脚。Reese放下熨斗仔细观察起他的杰作，心里忍不住赞叹管理员精巧的手艺。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 12:20:33 A.M.

　　Finch回来的时候Reese正在厨房里洗碗。

　　Reese听到客厅里还有另外一个人跟着Finch一起回来了。Finch走到厨房，悄悄地关上了门。“他是我的一个合作人，我...不太希望他看到你，你先在这里躲一下。”

　　“...Mr.Tao，他......我很想......我的错......本应该...”

　　客厅里的两个人把说话的声音压得很低，Reese隔着门板根本听不清他们在说什么，只能捕捉到零星的几个单词。它试着把门偷偷拉开一条缝隙，自己蹲在低处顺着缝隙向外窥看。

　　Finch跟一个亚洲人正面向自己坐在沙发上。Finch的手里拿着一张照片给旁边的人看着，他们又说了几句，Finch突然摘下了眼镜，把头靠在那个人的肩上颤抖起来。他盯着手里的照片，从眼睛里落出两串水痕，同时Reese的耳边也传来了抽泣声。

　　Finch在压制自己弄出的声音，不想让Reese有所察觉。但有些声音，那些从心底发出的声音，它们是永远也无法被压制住的。

　　这是Reese第一次看到管理员做出这种反应，它不知道那是什么。

　　它关上了门回到水槽边，仰起头用沾了水的手指在眼睛上点了两下。接着它重新目视前方，清楚地感觉到几滴冰凉的液体从眼睛里滑了出来。现在它自己也有了和Finch脸上一样的两串水痕。它拿起一把光亮的水果刀，从倒影中观察着自己。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Analyzing facial expression...  
正在分析面部表情...

Conclusion: PAIN/CRYING  
分析结论：痛苦/哭泣  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　哦，原来这就是人们所说的眼泪，原来这种感觉就叫痛苦... Reese想，其实痛苦也没有那么令人难受，不是么？

 

Day.119　　April.5 2022

　　Finch意识到，当初自己在设计Reese的时候，犯了一个严重的错误。

　　17年前，他建造了一台叫做The Machine的机器。他用了好几个夜晚，编写了无数条规则去限制机器表达它自己的情感，因为他不想让这些由金属堆砌而成的机械结构拥有真正的思想和生命。创造生命是只有上帝和母亲才被允许去做的事情，两者他都不是，他也不想成为他们。

　　然而Finch在设计Reese的时候，不小心越过了自己给自己画下的那条界限。

　　那个时候Reese就那么光秃秃地躺在床上，还只是一副铁打的骨架。不过Finch已经给它准备好了外皮。外皮的下颚处布满了细小的皱纹，上面还带着扎手的胡茬，睫毛卷卷地嵌在眼皮上，还有那一头黑色掺白的头软发。它有指甲，有伤疤，有指纹... 外表上的每一处细节都已经精致到与真人无异。Finch看着它，自私地抛开了所谓的原则，下定决心给它一个生命。

　　曾经有人夺走了他的生命，而现在，Finch把他的生命还给它。

　　所以这一次，Finch在编写Reese基础程序的时候没有多加任何一条限制性的代码，没有三定律也没有第零定律*。它可以随意地表达自己的想法，做自己认为对的事；它懂得推理，懂得寻找解决问题的方法；它知道如何去获取知识，处理知识，理解知识；它拥有发现缺陷并完善自己的能力；它也可以与周围的环境进行感知互交，察觉到情感中最微妙的变化。这一切都让它超越了作为机器人的定义。Reese是独一无二的，因为他可以跨越所有的规定与界限，甚至产生出和人类一样的情感。

　　Finch把Reese做成了一个真的人，但他自己却忘了，它是个人。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 10:43:06 A.M.

　　Reese正安静地坐在卧室角落的地板上，低着头，头顶正对向窗户。一天之中最温暖的几缕阳光被窗外的栅栏分割成大块的碎片辉映在它的脸上，手上，还有它手里的画纸上。Reese握着彩笔，不知道在纸上专心致志地涂着什么。

　　Finch走到它的身后把脸凑在它旁边。Reese手里的纸上画着一张脸，一张扭曲而又破碎的脸。这画面很熟悉，但一时间Finch又想不起自己到底在哪见过。

　　“那是谁？” Finch把手搭在它的肩膀上。手掌下的衣服被太阳烤得暖暖的。

　　“你，Finch，玻璃后面的你。”

　　他的手抖了一下，之后便再也无法继续安稳地放在Reese的肩头上了。Finch把记忆飞快地向后倒转，画面最终定格在一扇玻璃面前。无数次的，他都会站在那扇玻璃前，盯着自己半透明的倒影，用胶带把嫌疑人的照片贴在上面。而通常Reese都会躲在玻璃的另一面，偷偷地从照片的缝隙间看着自己。Reese总以为Finch没有发现自己，但Finch的心里一清二楚。

　　那扇玻璃上的裂痕刚好跟这张画纸上碎片的边缘吻合在了一起。

　　“你是怎么知道的？我从来没带你去过那。” Finch的声音里有些气愤，有些不安，还有些惊恐。

　　“我不知道。” Reese继续扬着手里的画笔，“但是这样画很美，不是吗？”

　　“很美...” Finch机械地重复着，根本没有在思考Reese提出的问题。

　　“但是他很伤心，你也是。” Reese的话语狠狠地击中了Finch，把他游离的思绪重新揉捏到了一起。“我知道他的事了，Finch。I meant what I said yesterday. So thanks, Harold. It was fun.” 看到Reese抬起头学着那个人的样子说话，Finch呆立在了那儿，再也分不清两个人的区别了。

　　不知道从什么时候开始，科学已经扮演了上帝的角色，像上帝一样创造着奇迹，人类用血细胞，用细菌，甚至用金属放电来制造生命。人工智能就是这样在人类手中诞生的。它们不会衰老，也感受不到疼痛，他们骨骼坚硬，精神专一。机器人是完美的生物，它们不可能比人类差。但依然，有很多事情是机器人无法做到的，它们没有信仰，没有人格，它们不能鉴赏美，不能创造艺术。如果它们真的能够学会这些东西，它们就不会沦为我们的工具了，它们将会成为我们。

　　“你很想他。” Reese恢复了自己的表情，低下头继续描着手里的画，“如果你愿意，你可以把我当成他。”

　　“你永远也成不了他。” Finch头也没回离地开了房间，走下楼梯。

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 3:24:54 P.M.

　　当阳光最终从窗口褪去的时候Reese已经完成了那张破碎的画像。它把画纸卷成筒状藏到西服的袖子里挂进了衣橱。

　　它走下楼，却没有在客厅或者厨房里发现Finch的影子。小熊发出的咕咕的声音从书房里传了出来，不用猜Reese都知道Finch一定也在那。他现在一定正坐在书桌前，看着抽屉里自己和那个Reese的老照片。

　　Reese走到厨房，从水头楼里接了一滴水点在自己的眼角。它想要流泪，它做到了。但Reese不明白，为什么这次的感觉和上次的完全不一样呢？

*机器人三定律（Three Laws of Robotics）是科幻小说家艾萨克·阿西莫夫在他的机器人相关作品和其他机器人相关小说中为机器人设定的行为准则，是一个著名的虚构学说。但在1985年，《机器人与帝国》这本书中，阿西莫夫又将三大法则扩张为四大法则。  
第零法则：机器人不得伤害人类整体，或袖手旁观坐视人类整体受到伤害。  
第一法则：除非违背第零法则，机器人不得伤害人类，或袖手旁观坐视人类受到伤害。  
第二法则：除非违背第零或第一法则，机器人必须服从人类的命令。  
第三法则：在不违背第零至第二法则下，机器人必须保护自己。

 

Day.210　　Oct.13 2022  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 2:13:14 P.M.

　　Reese突然开始沉迷于弹钢琴了。

　　几乎每天的下午，Reese都会端着一小杯透明的纯净水坐在钢琴前，弹奏一些不知名的曲子。它弹奏的那些音乐，虽然不是出自名家之手，但却都有着一种非同寻常的感染力。Finch的耳朵总是会被这些旋律吸引住，条件反射式的停下自己手里的工作。他不知道Reese是怎么做到的，但那些曲子，它们总是能十分默契地传达出他自己当时的心情。

　　那些曲子有的时候欢快轻佻，有时又变得低沉婉转。而现在，那些从Reese手下溜走的音符又变得极其甜腻。幸福而又悲伤。

　　Finch坐到了它的旁边，双手轻抚着那些明亮而又冰冷的琴键。他没有按下去，因为他不想破坏这美妙的旋律，或者说，他不想打断Reese说话。没错，他知道这是Reese在跟他说话，以一种它特有的方式。这也是他会在Reese身边坐下来的原因。他们需要谈一谈了，尽管他不想，但Finch知道自己是躲不过这一天的。

　　几个月前，他在整理Reese衣物的时候偶然发现了它藏在衣袖里的那副画。开始的时候Finch还在好奇Reese为什么要把画藏起来，等到他展开画纸重新观察了一番以后他才知道它为什么要这么做。因为在画纸的角落里，Reese用铅笔写下了一句小小的LOVE YOU。从那时起Finch就知道他们之间将会有一场并不怎么愉快的谈话，只不过他没想到这一天会来得这么快，连他自己...都还没做好准备。

　　“这是你想要的生活吗？” Reese温柔的声音跟音乐缠绕在了一起，却并不让人感觉有丝毫的突兀。

　　“差不多...”

　　“差在哪？我吗？” 白色的陶瓷琴键反射着窗外的阳光，晃得Finch不得不半眯起眼睛。“就因为我不是人，只是个机器？”

　　Finch没有再说话，因为他不知道该怎么去说。他想告诉Reese，如果它是其他人的机器人，那它现在已经很完美了，但可惜它是Reese，或者说是他的代替品。对于Finch来说，在这个世界上没有谁，或者什么能取代得了Reese。Finch犹豫着，最终也没有说出口。

　　说出来有什么用呢？事实又不会因此而改变。

　　“可是我爱你，Finch。” 

　　“你不能，你不懂得什么叫爱。你只是他在我记忆里留下的一个影子，真正的Reese是不会置那些身处危险的人于不顾，独自跟我搬进这个老房子里一起生活的，真正的他不会老老实实地在家里呆着，不会穿着这些松垮垮的衣服走来走去，不会跟我在同一张床上度过夜晚，更不会画什么画，弹什么鬼钢琴...”

　　“我没说我是他，我就是我。现在坐在你旁边的人是我，爱你的也是我。你不能因为我长得和他一样就剥夺我爱你权利，是你把我做成他的样子的...”

　　“你没有权利可言，Mr.Reese，你只是个铁皮人。我早就应该把你关掉，在你最开始产生出这种想法的时候。” 说着，Finch的手慢慢地攀上了Reese的后背。

　　绕了好大一圈Finch才慢慢地意识到，他制造出这个机器人，目的不是为了让它去代替死去的Reese，也不是为了自己能重新找到一个依靠，一份支撑他活下去的勇气。他把它造得跟Reese如出一辙，让它逗留在自己的身边，那是因为他害怕Reese会在自己的记忆里渐渐褪色，直到最后被彻底遗忘。他害怕有一天如果自己真的老了，糊涂了，当他再拿出那唯一一张记录着男人相貌的照片时，自己将再也回忆不起他是谁，叫什么。

　　但现在Finch知道了，他真的已经成了自己的一部分，即使他想，他也没有办法再把他们分离开。就算Finch闭着眼睛，他也能轻易地就想象出Reese会喜欢躲在哪个房间的哪个角落，做些什么。

　　Reese松开了手里的键盘。“别，Finch，别那么做，我以后不会再犯这种错误了...”

　　Finch抚摸着它的脖子，手指磨蹭过它的脸颊。“这不是你的错，Mr.Reese，你很完美，完美到超乎我的想象，只不过一个机器人是不应该拥有这么多感情的，我不能让你去承受那么多不属于你的痛苦。这些都是我的错，而我...我现在不得不去纠正这些错误。”

　　“Finch...求求你了，你不能就这样把我关掉，你已经让我活过来了，不能再随便就——”

　　“I’ sorry, ——”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The system is shutting down...  
系统正在关闭...

Sense services killed.  
感官服务：已终止

Additional Devices: Terminated  
附加设备：已终止

Buffer memory: Clean　　　　　　　　 Storage chipset: Wiped　　　　　　　　   
记忆缓存：清空　　　　　　　　　　 存储芯片：已抹除

*　　Done  
*　　完成

Boosting the voltage...　　　　　　　　 CPU destoryed.  
提高电压...　　　　　　　　　　　　 中央处理器已摧毁

Internal command: Power off...　　　　 Processing...  
内部命令：断电　　　　　　　　　　 正在处理

*　　23%-----57%-----69%-----88%-----100%  
*　　Done  
*　　完成  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Reese的双手抚摸着键盘，在阳光下，像一座雕像一样坐在钢琴前，闭着眼睛。它的体温很快就被溜进房间里的微风所吹散，还有眼尖的那一滴称不上是眼泪的水珠，它也被吹落了，掉在了机器人的衣襟上，打散成多更细小的水滴。

　　它被主人关闭了，像一盏电灯，像一只玩具。它再也无法感受到管理员的存在，哪怕是作为一尊雕像，它都没有了去见证岁月的能力。它的世界重新变成了一片黑暗，但让这黑暗变得有意义的是，它还记得，记得自己的耳朵听到的最后那一个词语，就像脱了轨的唱片一样贯穿了自己短暂的记忆，永远地延续了下去。

　　他听到，Finch恋恋不舍地叫了自己一声，

　　“——John.”


End file.
